


Open Your Eyes

by IDrawImagesNotStories



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game), Gotham Memoirs - Fandom
Genre: Book: Gotham Memoirs (Dress Up! Time Princess), But its actualy Franceso, Cunnilingus, F/M, Franceso Juliano - Freeform, Gotham Memoirs, I was sure his name is Francesco, Juliano is a dick, Nino Ricci - Freeform, Nino is just awkward and adorable, Sex, Smoking, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vittorio Puzo - Freeform, Vittorio is a good dad, a lot of teasing, bad language, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDrawImagesNotStories/pseuds/IDrawImagesNotStories
Summary: As a young, attractive singer at the Sparrow Room, (y/n) always got attention from the guests of the club. But they were not the men she desired, since most of them were just hungry for one thing. Sex. A quick fuck might sound appealing to some, but (y/n) is not one of them. She is a strong and independent lady, who seeks respect from everyone, who speaks to her.
Relationships: Franceso Juliano/Reader, Nino Ricci/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I personally hate, when people say, when its their first fic ever, but I just need to tell you - this is my first fic ever.  
> I am also not a native English speaker, so if you see any mistakes - just ignore them.
> 
> So, I play this game with this stupid childish name of 'Dress Up! Time Princess' and once I reached the 'Gotham Memoirs' book I found this sweet character names Nino Ricci, who is not even the main character. I think he deserves all the attention from the fandom. 
> 
> Therefore I present you this fanfiction, which I wrote after I got upset, that there is not much fan content of this game and these characters. 
> 
> Any comments are welcome but don't judge me to harsh lol  
> I am a soft little bun and all I want to do is to give people love

(Y/n) started singing at the Sparrow Room only recently. When she moved to New York, she was full of hope, that she would become someone in this city. As always, the dreams of a young person shattered right in front of her eyes, when she ran out of money the first month. This is how she ended up being a dancer, and then a singer at The Iceberg, before the place got shut down. Mrs. Molly was kind enough to accept her, and that is how she ended up being here, getting praised by every male in the room. 

Unfortunately, kind and nice men do not attend venues like that, so usually she does not take flirtation and attention that seriously. For her it is just a game. (Y/n) would either ignore them, or she would play and tease them, leaving them hungry and unsatisfied. Thankfully, (y/n) was a fast runner and a good fighter so if something got out of hand, she could get away from any conflict untouched. Or almost untouched.  
That was until one day, when she noticed something different about the place. 

All the girls looked anxious and Mrs. Molly - a lady with perfection and strictness written on her forehead, even she looked pale. 

“Hey, Natasha! Why is everyone so quite suddenly?” (Y/n) asked, looking at Natasha’s reflection in the mirror  
“Oh, well... Franceso Juliano is here today. It is usually not a good sign...” Said Natasha while putting her mascara on.  
“Who is this Mr. Juliano?”

Natasha suddenly stoped moving and poor girl’s eyes met (y/n)’s in the reflection.

“(Y/n), I know how you like to tease men. Please don’t try anything funny on Mr. Juliano. Do not even look at his rat-like face. You are lucky to escape punishment from others, but Mr. Juliano won’t take it!”  
“Hm, well... But you still haven’t answered me, who is he” (y/n) asked, while styling her friend’s hair  
“All you need to know is that hose girls, who ever contacted him, don’t dance here anymore...” 

(Y/n) found this conversation strange, and she decided to trust Natasha and be careful tonight. What happened to those girl though? 

The night started as usual. The first singer finished her songs and it was (y/n)’s turn to step on a stage. The host called her name, and thus her performance has started. She knows that she is sexy and she knows that men desire her. Her gaze would slide across the public stopping at different faces and looking right into their eyes. This is when she spotted a new face in the first row. Rat-like. This must be Mr. Juliano. His whole body radiated “macho dickhead” vibes, so his speech and actions might be even worse. She decided to ignore him and continued singing her songs. 

The performance was a smash. As (y/n) was leaving a stage, she heard applause, whistles and people pleading her to sing one more song. 

“Great job, (y/n)! They loved it!” Mrs.Molly was happy with her performance and it was good.  
As (y/n) was about to return to her mirror, a men approached her.  
“Miss, please come with me.”  
“What? Who are you? Where do you want me to go?”  
“Mr. Juliano wants to see you. Please come with me.” Even though this man was only a goon, his looks still screamed ‘Danger’

(Y/n) hesitated for a moment, as she remembered her friend’s words. She caught Mrs. Molly’s eyes and she was telling her not make the man wait. Fucking traitor. She doesn’t care about her girls. All she cares about is the money and her reputation. But fearing, that she might lose a job even here, (y/n) decided to follow a man.

“Alright, show me the way”

They entered the main hall and she spotted Juliano’s gaze on her. (Y/n) decided to look anywhere, but him as they were approaching the table.

“Hello sweetie! Come sit with me”. Juliano took a drag on his cigar and let the smoke swirl in the air.  
“Thank you Sir, but I would rather stand.” Probably not the best answer, but it’s still worth asking. Maybe it would be possible to avoid this conversation and she would return backstage faster. 

Juliano wasn’t pleased with the answer. His rough hands grabbed (y/n)’s hand and she fell on the sofa next to the disgusting man. 

“Oh, sweetie, don’t be so dull. Sit with the daddy!”

Gosh, why did he have to say that? They just met. (Y/n) hated every inch of that man, but once again, Natasha’s words echoed in her head. She decided against hitting him in his balls. 

“Now tell me, your name is (y/n), right? I have not seen you here before, but your performance was very... Appealing.” His hand snaked around (y/n)’s body and rested on her waist.  
“Yes Sir, I am new here.” The hand on her waist started moving lower “Sorry, could you please put your hand away? I have a boyfriend and he won’t be happy seeing me with another man!” That was a pure lie and he probably knew it.

Juliano laughed. The smell of whiskey and his cigar is so strong. Usually she doesn’t mind it, but it made her feel even more disgusted.

“Haha, sweetie! None of the girls in this club have a boyfriend. No man would want their girl to be a cock sucking whore. And about that...” This is when Juliano moved on her tight and started getting closer to the dangerous zone “...I think you and I could have a little bit of fun tonight. Maybe even you could slip on your knees right now, and you know...”

That’s it. 

Everything happened too fast. (Y/n) threw her fist under Juliano’s chin and she managed to set herself free. 

She hasn’t realized, how the music stopped. In fact, everyone stopped what they were doing, and all the eyes were focused on (y/n). 

Yes, that is not good.

“What should I do?” (Y/n) thought inside her head. She looked around thinking of her way out. Maybe she could just ran away? She probably won’t even reach the door a

“Who the fuck do you think you are...” started Juliano quietly.

“Sir, I am sorry! I panicked!” (Y/n) guessed it’s better to play it dumb “It was all sudden and I was not expecting it to go so fast...” 

Wait, what the hell is she doing? If (y/n) keeps apologizing that way, she would soon be on her knees sucking him off just so he would spare her life. Heck, she’d better die than humiliate herself like that.

“Listen, I am sorry, but please understand me! I told you, I have a boyfriend”  
“... who is yoUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND?!” Juliano screamed at her and grabbed the knife from the table. 

“I am” came a voice from behind. 

There was a tall, handsome man with black hair. His face did not show any emotions, but it only made him more mysterious. A mysterious and quite type usually hide the worst secrets.

“Vittorio? Is this your girl?” Juliano then laughed again even more hysterically. “Don’t tell me that slutty showgirls are your type. Never would’ve guessed it”  
(Y/n) decided to play along and she moved closer to her “so-called boyfriend”

“Miss (y/n) and I started seeing each other recently.” Vittorio gently placed his hand on (y/n)‘ s back, but he put it high enough so it wouldn’t make a girl uncomfortable. 

Juliano was furious. You could see that he dislikes the other man. But he couldn’t answer him anything, since Vittorio haven’t even threatened him. 

Juliano, suddenly changed back to being falsely charming. 

“Well, I guess you are the lucky guy”. Though his voice sounded happy and relaxed, you could still see annoyance, anger and jealousy in it. “Go and have fun with her tonight Vitto”

“Thank you Franceso, but...” Mr. Juliano didn’t wait for him to finish as he got up and started living the club. 

“Miss (y/n), you have to go on stage soon! Why don’t we go backstage?” He looked in her eyes and waited for an answer.  
“Yes, let’s go”

Vittorio took (y/n) hand and she felt the relief. Hopefully, this is the end. Another man followed behind them. He was looking at Juliano leaving the club with his side eye and his hand was inside his jacket. What a strange man.

Once they got backstage, Vittorio let go of (y/n)’s hand.

“Thank you so much for your help, Sir! This is the first time Something like this ever happens to me. I am usually capable of protecting myself. I don’t think I would ever be able to repay you...” (y/n) suddenly understood, that she doesn’t know, how to address the man “Excuse me, what is your name?”

“Vittorio Puzo. There is no need, Miss (y/n). Mr. Juliano is a dangerous man and you should be careful with him!”

(Y/n) could now take a better look at both men.

The taller man - Mr. Puzo, is the one, who helped her before. He is probably a very important person, if Mr. Juliano called him by the first name and decided not to shot him dead right there.  
The other man, peaked (y/n)’s interest. He had a serious face as well, but once their eyes met, his features soften and a friendly smile appeared on his face. It was adorable. And this is exactly the type of men, she likes to play with. Those men, who has seriousness in them when they do business and naiveness when it comes to women. This is going to be interesting. 

“Thank you for your advice, and I hope I won’t cross the paths with him anymore.” (Y/n)’s gaze kept falling on Mr. Puzo’s assistant. But then she addressed the taller man again “Mr. Puzo, I still insist on repaying you. I can leave you my number, so you could call me, if you need a singer at your event.”

Mr. Puzo thought for a moment and then spoke again “Very well, leave you number to my assistant and I will contact you, if we’ll need your services. Until then, please be careful! ” after that Mr. Puzo left back to the main hall.

(Y/n) might regret it later but at the moment she feels grateful that Mr. Puzo saved her from doing something she would have had to do to Mr. Juliano, so she writes her name and phone number on a piece of paper. She gives the card to Mr. Puzo’s assistant. 

“Sorry, I don’t have business cards at the moment, but I hope you can understand my handwriting Mr...”

“Nino Ricci. But you can call me Nino”

Oh, this is going to be interesting. She just can’t resist playing with the man. His smile beams confidence and she sees how easily it can be broken. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but she just wanted to push on him.

“Ah, Mr. Ricci...” (y/n) came closer to him and whispered in his ear “I will start calling you Nino only after we get closer...” She could feel, how he tensed from these words “...until then I will call you Mr. Ricci.” With that she slowly gave him the paper and moved away from his ear to kiss him on a cheek. 

Mr. Ricci turned red from sudden action. Yes, he was with ladies before, but it was usually him who made the move. Was he flattered? Of course. A beautiful lady as (y/n) would make any man loose their mind. Is she even sincere or is she playing him? Her being interested in him would have never been possible in Nino’s head. Only in fantasies and dreams. But not in real life, especially with his boss watching him from the distance.  
“Shit, I thought he left! Why is he still standing there?!” Thought Nino and felt even more embarrassed. 

“And when will it be?” Mr Ricci puts all the words together and tries to sound as casual as possible. He fails miserably though, and his voice breaks on the last word.

“That’s for you to decide, love” (y/n) turned around and went to her mirror, to get ready for the next song.

Nino stood there still trying to process what happened. Mr. Puzo was gone, but not before a little smirk appeared on his face. Nino also needed few minutes to calm down, as he hasn’t noticed that he got excited “down there” during the whole conversation. 

After awkwardly standing on one spot, with all the dancers running around, Nino returned to his boss and sat the whole evening, watching performances.

When (y/n) performed her songs, she didn’t look their way and it drove Nino crazy. He satisfied his needs, only when he came back home and was alone in his room.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is the second part of the story.   
> Please ignore all the grammar mistakes

Nino couldn’t forget, what happened that night. Even after 2 weeks, the ghostly feeling of her lips on his cheek and the sweet aroma of her perfume made a soft blush appear on his face. He decided that it would be better to forget her. All these romantic feelings would only distract him from his job.

He was reminded of her existence one month later, when Mr Puzo was organizing an event at his villa. That way, he hoped to get closer to one of his business partners, who didn’t played fair on the market. Nothing serious. Just an event to win their trust.

Everything was fine, until Nino heard Vittorio talking to someone on the phone.

“...Yes, Miss (y/l/n)! It would be great if you could come and check our piano before you play at our event tomorrow!”

Oh no! Nino forgot that (y/n) made a promise to repay her ‘debt’ by performing at one of Mr. Puzo’s events. That would only mean...

“...Of course, Nino will give you a lift...”

Shit

As much as he trusts Vittorio, this doesn’t sound like a good idea, but 10 minutes later Nino was in a car. 

“Ok, Nino! Be professional. She is working, just like you”

With those words in mind he arrived to (y/n)’s apartment. Leaving his car, he entered the building and found the right door and knocking 2 times he waited for her to open the door. Nino started rubbing his hands, as the anxiety kicked in. Every second felt like minute. Only a quite sound of the radio was heard somewhere in the distance, that was followed by the sound of heels getting closer to the door in front of him. Then the door opened, and a beautiful young lady in a black dress and shiny accessories stood on the other side.

“Good Afternoon, Mr. Ricci. Come in! I need 5 minutes and then we can leave” (y/n) said casually and disappeared into the bathroom.

Nino froze in place, not knowing what to do. He could just wait for her without entering the flat. But then he decided that 5 minutes is not a short amount of time and he stepped inside.

The flat was tiny. (Y/n) lives alone, so it is fine for her, but you can understand that she doesn’t have anyone sharing that space judging by how empty it looks. One sofa, one table, one chair. One tiny cup on a table with the lipstick stains on it. The only thing that decorates the room are bright flowers put in various vases. Probably gifts from admirers. 

“Mr. Ricci, please take a seat! It won’t take long!” Nino heard (y/n)’s from the bathroom.

“Strange, she acts normal. Maybe she was drunk back then and doesn’t remember what happened in the Sparrow Rooms” Nino thought to himself. This thought relaxed him a bit, and he looked at the flowers again. “So many flowers. The only bright object in this room. Everything else seems so dull and old.”

(Y/n) exited the bathroom and put a small box near the vase.

“I am ready! We should go! I don’t want to make Mr. Puzo wait for too long!” (Y/n) was already wearing her black coat and she reached to grab a smal clutch from the table. “Are you coming, Mr Ricci?”

Nino quickly got up from the sofa and they both left the apartment. The perfume (y/n) was wearing, followed behind her, and Mr. Ricci remembered that it was the same perfume she had on her that night. “Fuck, I should stop thinking about it! This is so wrong!” Thought Nino.

The ride was quite. (Y/n) sat there staring out of the window. Nino was glad that they didn’t interact much. The less they spoke the better. Just doing his job.

When they arrive, Nino gets out of the car to open the door for (y/n). She smiles and goes straight to the entrance with Mr. Ricci following behind her to meet Mr. Puzo already waiting near the doors.

The whole afternoon (y/n) spent near piano, rehearsing and checking the instrument. Mr. Ricci distracted himself in the kitchen by drinking three cups of coffee and reading local newspaper. In an hour, (y/n) enters the kitchen together with Mr. Puzo.

“...Miss (y/l/n), tomorrow at 17:30 Luca will meet you outside your apartment and bring you here. Nino will give you a lift home now.” Vittorio nodded at Nino and gave him a small smile “See you tomorrow, Miss (y/l/n)” 

Just like the ride to villa, ride back to Miss (y/n)’s apartment was in silence. The clouds started forming a bigger grey cloud around the whole city, with the small drops of rain followed soon. 

Nino still couldn’t understand, why was (y/n) so silent. She didn’t mention anything regarding the situation that tortured him all these weeks and she basically just ignored him. Curiosity was killing him and he just couldn’t hold it anymore. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, (y/n) spoke first.

“Do you think it is going to rain tomorrow?” She looked worriedly at the sky “I just need to know what kind of hairstyle I should do. I mean, I know Mr. Luca, will come to pick me up with the car, but I am still worried about humidity...”

The blue eyed man, was confused with the question and simply didn’t know the answer to that question 

“I suppose it will.” Nino answered in his friendly manner but got serious again.

After that the silence settled in the car again. It wouldn’t be nice to mention their previous meeting now.

When they arrived to the final destination, (y/n) rushed to open her car door.

“Thank you for giving me a lift” she said as she hurriedly left the car.

Nino jumped out of the car as well, and started taking his coat off to help her get to her apartment, without getting soaked. They both got under the small roof right in front of the main entrance. There was very little space and they stood close to each other. Mr. Ricci looked at (y/n)’s face and noticed small drops of water on her face, as well as wet strands of hair stuck to her forehead. She looked absolutely stunning and... natural. 

(Y/n) hurriedly looked through her clutch, trying to find the keys. 

“Sorry, even though I don’t have many things inside my bag, it is still very hard...” she didn’t finish her sentence, as she felt a pair of warm lips on her own.

It happened so unexpectedly. Of course (y/n) remembered what happened back then at the Sparrow Room, but she felt ashamed of herself, since she thought that she crossed the border that night. She plays with men only in the club, because (y/n) is sure she would never seen them again, but what she didn’t think through is that that night she was giving Mr. Ricci a piece of paper, that would lead to them seeing each other again outside the working environment. All day, she tried to look calm and causal and she hoped that he had forgotten about the incident, but his lips on hers tells her otherwise. His eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful that way. It was hard to believe that this man might be one of the most dangerous men in New York. 

Not knowing where to put his hands, Nino hugged her waist moving her closer to him and he felt the relief, when she gave in and kissed him back. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Nino put all the passion in it. It didn’t last long though, she suddenly pushed him away.

Her face was red. He was not sure sure, whether it was because she was blushing, or because she was angry.

“Mr. Ricci, what do you think you are doing?!” (Y/n) looked disheveled. In panic she looked though her clutch again and took the keys out to start opening the front door.   
“I... I am so sorry Miss (y/l/n)! Please forgive me! I don’t know what came upon...”

(Y/n) locked the door behind her, leaving Nino standing outside. 

“Fucking hell, Nino! What have you done...” Nino thought to himself. He couldn’t stand being ignore like that all day and that’s why he decided to taste her lips. For one second he was sure, that that’s what she wants. She even kissed him back. “I won’t be able to look at her tomorrow...”

He got into his car and put his head on the wheel. Yes, getting humiliated by the same woman second time in a row is not something he would have wish for. It is just so confusing. “Shit...” he muttered to himself. Nino then put his hand inside his breast pocket to get a small metal box, where he stored his cigarettes. He lighted one of the cigarettes and sat there for a minute or two looking at the smoke filling the space around him. Yes, that’s much better. It distracts him from his weakness. 

The ride home took too much time, during which Nino was thinking, what would happen tomorrow on the event.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So this is the part, where it gets hot, so, as a warning, if you are not OK with sexual explicit content - you can still close this page!)  
> If you like sexual explicit content - hun, I hope you're gonna have a good time reading this one!

(Y/n) was confused and angry at herself for playing with Mr. Ricci that night. It all led to such an embarrassing situation, where her and Mr. Ricci stood near her apartment building, kissing like two lovers. She couldn’t allow that as she doesn’t need anyone in her life. She can manage everything herself. Plus, Mr Ricci is definitely not the simple assistant and Mr. Puzo’s subordinate. There is definitely more, to what they do in life, and (y/n) knows that it must be dangerous being with a man like Nino Ricci. 

And the worst part is that she is starting to fall for the man. The way he was trying to look normal around her all day, even though his eyes showed hunger, just made the fire grow stronger inside her. The danger surrounding him appealed and hypnotized her. The way Mr. Ricci held her yesterday, that she could feel his heartbeat and growing bulge in his trousers just made (y/n) want to have him all.

She declined those feelings and put them on the furthest shelf of her mind. She must stay professional.

Today was a special day. (Y/n) was putting on her make up in her bathroom. She decided to get ready at home, so she wouldn’t have to spend more time in Villa. The only thing she’ll have to do on her arrival, is to change her clothes.

Just like she predicted, it was raining today. She would still need to bring her dress along, so taking extra tools to fix her hair wouldn’t be a problem. And she is getting picked up anyway. 

(Y/n) looks in the mirror the last time, when she hears a knock on the door. She opens it and sees a medium height man on the other side.

“Hello, Miss (y/l/n)! I am Luca! I am here to bring you to the party”

“Oh right” thought (y/n) “It’s not Mr. Ricci, who picks me up today!” She makes sure all the stuff is in place and they go downstairs. 

When (y/n) finally get to villa, the guests already have started to arrive. She still had one hour until her performance, so she looked around for Mr. Puzo, so he could show her, where the young lady should change. 

From the distance, she met the eyes of the blue eyed Italian. “Oh, no! It’s Mr.Ricci” thought (y/n) and looked the other way. That’s when she spotted Mr. Puzo talking to one of the guests. (Y/n) approached him and waited until Vittorio notices her. 

“Ah, Miss (y/l/n)! Nice to see you here!” Vittorio excuses himself to the guest and focuses on (y/n). “Did Luca showed you your room?”

(Y/n) looks behind her and doesn’t see Luca anywhere. Did he even know that he was supposed to show her the changing room? 

Confused, she looks around and tries to find Luca with her eyes. Vittorio understands everything and offers her to show the way. 

“Please follow me. I will show you the room, where you can change!”

They both go upstairs and enter one of the rooms at the end of the corridor. It is a guest room with the bed, wardrobe and table. It also has a big window with the access to a balcony. (Y/n) loves it.

“Here, Miss (y/l/n)! Please use this room. You can also stay here overnight if you wish! This room is yours tonight!” Saying this Vittorio smirked, what is unusual for him. “Make yourself at home!”

Strange! (Y/n) is sure that she saw a mischievous spark in Mr. Puzo’s eyes. She was not planning on staying tonight, since she doesn’t want to see Mr. Ricci. But then she thought what could have happened if she actually stayed in this room with him.

“Oh, no! Not now! I am here to work and I should focus on it” 

(Y/n) changed the dress and fixed her hair and makeup. Since this wasn’t her usual performance at the club, (y/n) needed to look more formal but still attractive. She replaced her usual revealing dress with the typical knee length gold Art Deco dress. She still looked great, but it was less scandalous. (Y/n) also put on some satin gloves, but she would have to take them off before her performance, since it’s uncomfortable to play with such soft fabric on her fingers. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before leaving the room.

Downstairs she tried to mix with the guests. There were no less than 40 people in the room. (Y/n) didn’t know anyone so the woman moved to the side and waited until she can go on the stage.

(Y/n) stood next to a wall, drinking champagne and hoping that no one would notice her. She wasn’t the only invited artist today. There was a small band with musicians, who played nice background jazz. Focusing on music helped to calm down her nerves. 

Then out of nowhere, Luca came to her and whispered that it’s her time to perform. 

(Y/n) pulled herself together and went towards the stage. After band’s last song, Mr. Puzo addressed to public:

“Thank you everyone for coming today! I hope you are enjoying yourself! Today, we have a special guest for you! Please welcome - Miss (y/n)!”

Mr. Ricci was standing at the end of the room. He felt completely hurt and ashamed of himself after yesterday, but he still wanted to see (y/n) perform. As she sat down in front of piano, he saw her taking of her beautiful gloves. (Y/n) pulled off the soft fabric revealing her smooth skin and Nino started feeling getting himself hot. 

This was the second time he saw her performing. In the club, (y/n) sang fun and dynamic songs that kept audience active but now... Miss (y/n) played slow, sensual songs and she looked incredible sexy singing in her low voice. It felt like every word in her mouth curled around her tongue and teased Nino on purpose to punish him for yesterday’s mistake. 

The performance lasted around 20 minutes, and all this time everyone were glued to the stage, so when it finally ended, wave of applause washed over (y/n). She was happy with the performance and one glance on Mr. Puzo said that he was happy as well. The gentlemen next to him, to whom he was speaking before, had hearts falling down from his eyes by looking at (y/n). Apparently, that was the business partner Mr. Puzo had problems with. Hopefully, she managed to help Vittorio tonight, to gain the trust of this man and she also returned the debt.

Everyone were stopping (y/n) to tell her, that her performance was great. Some were even trying to flirt with her, but she brushed them off. Nino taught her, she should hold her tongue behind her teeth, as well as keeping her hands away from people. Probably, she also didn’t answer anything to those flirtations, since she had another man on her mind. 

After some time, (y/n) got exhausted of all the attention and she decided to go to the bathroom just to hide from the public. Turning around the corner, she met Mr. Ricci waiting for her under the stairs.

“Hello Miss (y/l/n)!” He looked casual and cool, but the button of his coat, which he was fidgeting in his hands, showed that he was nervous “I enjoyed your performance a lot today! It was great!”

(Y/n) was not expecting to meet him now. The memories from yesterday appeared in her mind again, and she began to blush.

“Thank you Mr.Ricci”

They stood there in silence. No one knows what to say. (Y/n) knew, that she lost this battle when she saw him tonight. She stepped closer to him.

“Mr. Ricci, about yesterday... I am sorry about what I did...” she got shy and looked down to hide her gaze “I actually really enjoyed the kiss we sha...” 

Nino could not hold it any longer. These words encouraged him to taste her again. He pushed (y/n) against the wall and kissed her passionately.

This time (y/n) didn’t push him away, but instead hungrily grabbed on Nino’s jacket to get him closer. The sound of sloppy kisses could be heard around them and they didn’t care if anyone could see or hear them in the small corner under the stairs. They parted away to breath.

“I guess, we are getting closer after all, Miss (y/l/n)?” Mr. Ricci’s cheekiness came back after being hidden for so long around the woman, who was now pinned between him and the wall.   
“Not yet, Mr. Ricci!” (Y/n) locked the lips with him again, while sending her hands to explore his body.

Mr. Ricci started thinking that they should move to another location but he moaned, when (y/n) reached the bulge between his legs. It’s good that the music from the main hall is loud, otherwise everyone could hear the hot mess these two created. 

“Oh, (y/n)...” he groaned against her lips. It felt so fucking good. The last time anyone touched him down there was a while ago, but it cannot be compared to what he is experiencing now. (Y/n)’s teasings and dirty words made him want this more than anything. He thought of her every day and even the time he spent alone in the room, thinking of her at night didn’t satisfy him. This was real and he loved every second of it.

(Y/n) felt so powerful right now. For her this was probably the first partner since she started working as a singer in the clubs. She did fool around with some clients at first, but she got tired of them being hungry animals, who didn’t have anything inside them. This, on other hand was different. Mr. Ricci is a handsome man, who does know, how to respect women. He opened all the doors in front of her, helped her hide from the rain. He doesn’t treat her like an object, and it is enough for her to believe, that she won’t regret this night. 

(Y/n)’s hand moved to Mr. Ricci’s trouser buttons and started popping them one after another.

“Wait, we can’t...”  
“Shhhhhh...”

She popped enough buttons to squeeze her hand inside Nino’s trousers and started touching his cock through his underwear. She could feel, how hard he was and she loved it. 

“What if someone comes?” Nino breathed out shakily   
“If someone comes it is going to be you”

Shit, this woman knows how to use the words. (Y/n) didn’t even do much, but Nino wanted to come undone already. (Y/n)’s hand opened the buttons of Nino’s underwear and snaked her way inside to touch the hot flesh.

“Wait (y/n)...” Nino panted and begged to move her hand away “...please, not here... not now...”

(Y/n) agreed with him and got her hands out. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and moved them closer to his ears.

“Shall we continue upstairs?”

Nino, could not disagree with her and after straightening his jacket and hastily closing the buttons of his trousers, they both run upstairs into (y/n)’s allocated room. Hopefully, nothing bad would happened in the main hall and Nino won’t be needed there for a while. But Mr. Puzo did tell him to enjoy himself. That sneaky bastard probably knew this is going to happen.

Once the door was locked they both jumped on each other again. This time Nino took the initiative in his own hands and gently pushed (y/n) on the bad.

“You dirty little girl. You’ve been teasing me for such a long time...” he took of his jacket and pulled on his tie leaving it hanging on his neck. “I think it’s time to tease you too...”

Oh, (y/n) liked this side of him as well. Nino moved her dress above her chest to reveal her knickers. He leaned down right above it and kissed her centre.

“You are so wet, (y/n)” Nino said as he moved his nose through her knickers around the soaking hole. “I can feel it through the fabric”  
“Mmmmmm... Mr. Ricci, please” (y/n) liked the sweet gesture, but she needed him and she needed him now.

The knickers were slowly taken off her legs and Nino stoped for a second to enjoy the view of her beautiful flower. He moved his fingers to touch the slickness between her legs and (y/n) moaned sweetly. Nino’s fingers were joined by his mouth, that tasted her in a long slow licks.

“Ahhhh, Mr. Ricci!” She was a moaning mess! Never did anyone make (y/n) feel this way. He was teasing her mercilessly but she was enjoying it. When Nino’s fingers entered her pussy, she grabbed the linens and gasped non-vocally.

“Fuck...” said Nino. He can’t continue like that. He needs to feel her.

“Are you sure you want this, Miss (y/n)?” A gentleman he is, he decided to ask her this question, before moving on.  
“Yes, please....please...” 

He unbuttoned his trousers and underwear to take out his slick cock. (Y/n) looked at it and suddenly got very hungry of it. 

“Shit, it’s so beautiful.... Please, I need you now...”

Nino got electrified by these words and he circled around (y/n) collecting her wetness on his member. 

“Please, stop teasing me, Mr. Ricci”  
“Aren’t we close enough Miss (y/n)?”

It was hard for (y/n) to think now because of how hot it was in the room, but she managed to process this confusing question and remembered, what Nino meant by that. She smirked. She might tease him one more time tonight.

“Why don’t you move closer to me, Mr. Ricci?”  
“No, it won’t work missy, you’ll have to say it” That smug fuck. (Y/n) won’t give up that easily. 

(Y/n) turns them around and ends up on top of him. She jumps to Nino’s confused face and he can feel her warm breath on his face.

“I started this game Mr. Ricci, so we would have to play it until the end” with that she sits down on his cock and they both breath out. It feels so good to be filled, especially by such a hot man. They sit like that, still wearing most of their clothes, for a couple of minutes until (y/n) starts moving.

The sound of skin hitting fills the room accompanied by the sound of moans. (Y/n) knew that Nino would be loud in bed. His usually perfectly combed hair are now disheveled and his head is thrown back. Nino’s eye are tightly shut and his moans are mixed with curse words and (y/n)’s name. 

(Y/n) is enjoying it as well. She jumps on Nino’s cock and feels, how well it fits inside of her. 

“Mmmmm, Mr. Ricci, you feel so good” 

Nino definitely wants to fuck his name out of her, so he turns her below him again. He puts his thumb in her mouth as the hips start moving inside (y/n)’s tight pussy.

“Yes, (y/n)... I wanted this for such a long time....” He moved his hips in a fast rhythm, making the bed squeak. They doesn’t care what the guests would think now “...You are so beautiful and perfect... Oh, I can’t believe that you are here under me right now... Cannot believe you wanted to do this with...”

She didn’t let him finish and kissed him on the lips. Her hand moved to her clit and she started getting closer. Judging by the Nino’s movements he was close as well.

“Nino, please! Cum on my body! Cum for me!” Was all (y/n) could scream before throwing her head back and coming with a loud moan.

Hearing his first name coming from her lips made him lose it. Nino took his cock out of her and stripes of white cum covered her belly. 

They both were breathing hard. Nino lifted his head and looked in (y/n)’s eyes he hoped this wasn’t one of her games and she actually felt something too.

“Come here, Nino! Give a girl a kiss!” She smiled

Nino, felt relieved. He gave her a quick peck on a lips and laid next to her. They spoke and laughed for a long time before making love again later.

They also fell asleep in the same bed.

————————————————————-

The next morning, Nino woke up next to a naked figure. Usually he would have put his clothes on and left as quickly as possible, but this time he was next to a special woman, with whom he felt a special connection.

Nino still needed to get up, since he has to see his Boss. After spending some time in a bathroom and putting on his clothes he went downstairs to meet Mr. Puzo sitting in his office with a newspaper in his hands.

“Good morning, Boss”

Vittorio quickly lifted his gaze on Mr. Ricci, smirked and got back to reading his newspaper. 

“Good morning, Nino” 

Nino, hesitated on one spot not sure what to ask.

“Sorry I wasn’t here yesterday, Boss. I didn’t feel good!” 

Mr. Puzo closed his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee.

“That’s too bad. I hope you felt better later!”

Nino turned scarlet. Why does everyone in this house is so cheeky?!

“It’s ok, Nino! Have a day off! Take care of your health.”  
“You sure, Boss?” Nino never takes days off. But he wouldn’t be mind spending one whole day with (y/n)  
“Yes, I am sure! Your work can wait!” Vittorio smile a wide and sincere smile - a rare moment you can see on his face.   
“Thank you Vittorio! I will see you tomorrow morning!”

With that phrase Nino left the room to wake up his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's finished!   
> Don't know if I ever write anything again, but it was a very fun experience!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> lol, I hope you live girl


End file.
